


Big and Bright as the Sun

by coockie8



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Giants, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: L and Lala, mostly for height comparison.





	Big and Bright as the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For my exes not-so-secret height difference fetish :P

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I thrive on comments.


End file.
